Oranges and Lavenders
by lifethatyouhate
Summary: When Maya sees something strange, she decides to do a little investigation, and who knows what it'll lead to? ChasexAkari


Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in it.

I quickly smoothed down my pink poof of a dress as Chase walked past me, though I had learned a long time ago that he could care less about me. And how was I taking this? I was slowly moving onto much better prospects. Ever since the rainbows of Waffle Island had been restored, new guys had been flooding into the inn in packs, and I wouldn't object to that.

Chase had _another_ lavender clenched in his fist. _I_ think he steals them from Town Square, but I would never tell anyone that- even if Chase hasn't always been the nicest too me, I didn't want Gill to kill him. At least not until I found out who all those lavenders were for, of course.

I had come close to asking him almost every single day, but he always found some way to extricate himself from the conversations we were having. He thought I was still some lovesick puppy, and not some super sleuth detective. I didn't mind- I sort of liked the bit of mystery in town. That last mystery we had was Akari, really, and she was easy to figure out. Sweet, simple, funny, and cheerful- she wasn't even the least bit mysterious, but I didn't mind.

Akari burst in at that moment- speak of the devil, or angel, in her case- and settled down at the table she always did in a matter of seconds, staring at me expectantly, a grin on her face. I couldn't help but return it to the girl who had quickly become my best friend as I went over to stand near her.

Her usual table was right in front of the bar, so she often chatted with Hayden, but ignored Chase for the most part. I wondered why for the longest time, but then I remembered it was Akari. No mystery Akari, as I called her, probably just didn't like him, or just didn't know him too well. She looked like one of those people who could be unbearably shy. Or…could she?

Before I got over to her table, Chase himself had leaned across the bar to talk to her, saying something that made her laugh. I went behind the bar to do the dishes so I could eavesdrop- hey, everyone comes to the inn expecting the latest gossip, and I can't exactly disappoint!

"Wow, Chase, thanks!" I looked over to see Akari holding that same lavender Chase had walked in with, and she stuck it up under her nose and then tucked it into her shirt pocket. "You know, you get me these every day, and yet I still act so happy and surprised. I think I love these flowers a little too much," she joked, and I looked over to see Chase's reaction in the mirror- he just grinned, his eyes focused on her.

I had always thought that Akari just didn't want to be around guys. She was okay friends with most of the guys, but not particularly close with any of them- so I just thought that none of the guys here had caught her eye yet. But if Chase hadn't caught her eye, why was she pulling an orange- one of his favorite foods, and one of her least favorites- out of her rucksack and passing it to him?

"Wow, Akari, how did you know I love these so much? Um…thanks. This is really great, actually!" the look on his face was that of such shock it was comical, and I had to turn away to giggle so I wouldn't attract attention to myself. It would be pretty obvious I was spying if they looked at me, as I had only washed one spoon the whole time I was back there.

"I just…read your resident card…and I planted an orange tree a few days ago," Akari blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, not meeting his eyes as she stared down at the flower. _What_? I wanted to shout. She had spent all that gold on getting an orange tree when she didn't even like oranges?

"Chase! We've got customers!" Jake tried to call as politely as he could, and Chase leaned away from the table, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'll talk to you later, Akari. Are you working at the bar tonight?" he tilted his head to the side, and for a second Akari's eyes shot past me as I stared, and I quickly hurried to get the customers order so Chase could start cooking, hearing Akari's faint voice say, "Maybe. Bye!"

"Maya!" Akari's voice called after I had gotten Hamilton's order- "I want herb fish, but please, no rockfish, catfish, puffer fish-," as if we didn't know that!- and left it on the counter for Chase, who didn't even look up, just snatched it, glanced at it, and got the ingredients ready.

"I want to get something too," Akari joked, and I glanced over just in time to see Chase peek at her for a second, a small smile on his face. How many times had I wanted to see that look for me? I wondered how long…I didn't really want to think about that. I had moved on from my little crush on him, but it still hurt to think of him and my best friend falling in love.

But when I went over to her and I saw that look in her eyes as she glanced over in his direction I lost all my anger. I hadn't thought about it, but their names sort of went together…Chase and Akari, Chase and Akari, Chase and Akari…

"What are you babbling about?" Akari snickered at me. "Chase and me, Chase and me…what? Oh, do you want an orange too…spy?" she smirked, her eyes dancing as she watched me and attempted to hold back more laughter.

I blushed. "I couldn't help it! I had no idea you two liked each other so much!" I pulled a seat out for myself since there were no more customers, resting my arms on the table as I stared at Akari expectantly.

"He doesn't like me," her entire face turned red and her eyes stopped dancing as she mumbled it, looking away. I turned to see Chase, who was watching her curiously, his eyes confused. I spun back around, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a good shake.

She looked at me, shocked. "Maya! Maya, you've gone crazy! What? You're hurting me!" she cried out, and when it looked like Hamilton was about to come over I finally stopped, waiting. "Why did you do that?" she shouted at me after the moment or two if took her to regain composure.

Huh. I had been waiting for her to say the stereotypical, 'Thanks, I needed that.' "Well, you're talking crazy, and I thought I would shake some sense into you!"

"You couldn't _talk_ some sense into me?" she demanded, one eyebrow raised as she leaned away from me. I just rolled my eyes at her, made sure Hamilton wasn't too freaked out, and continued.

"It's so obvious he likes you, and you like him! He doesn't like the smell of lavender, but he gives you a flower every day!" I screeched, pointing at her pocket as Chase, Jake, Colleen and Hamilton all turned, listening in. "Maya," Akari whispered, trying to shush me, but I bulldozed over her.

"And you don't like oranges, but you planted an orange tree at your ranch just so you could give him one!?" Akari looked over at Chase, who was- of course- watching, and then set her face in her hands. I didn't stop there, though. "So don't say he doesn't like you! Of course he does, and you lo-," a hand clamped over my mouth from behind.

Chase removed his hand only several seconds later and then pulled out a chair between Akari- who peeked through her fingers and then made a noise that sounded like a whimper- and I. "You _are _a bit of a gossip, aren't you?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at me.

I grinned, shrugging, and kicked Akari under the table. Her hands flew from her face as she made a strange noise, and I got up and walked behind the counter to wash dishes again. Jake didn't dare to tell Chase to get back to his cooking this time, instead exchanging a glance with his wife and finishing himself.

"I'm so sorry, Chase, I didn't think she'd…she didn't _mean_ too…but she still…" her voice seeped out apologetically from behind the hands she had placed in front of her face again. _I_ could still see her bright red cheeks, however.

"Should I do something?" I asked my dad, a nervous look on my face. I didn't _want_ my best friend so nervous, I wanted her to just get it over with and tell Chase what she thought!

Jake, as he liked me to call him, chuckled. "Sorry to break the news to you, Maya, but Chase and Akari? They do things differently than the average couple. Besides, I think you've helped enough." And with that he turned his back on me again, laboring over the mayor's herb fish as I looked back to- well, I'll be honest- spy on Akari and Chase.

"Don't worry about it. That's who she is," Chase smiled at Akari, pulling her hands away from her face to reveal her beet red cheeks. I felt embarrassed for her too, but at the same time- hey! I resent that, Chase!

"Look, Akari…" Chase drifted off, and I watched, hopeful, as Akari looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "You know how tomorrow is the Fireworks Festival?"

"Do you want to with me?" Akari blurted out, her face even redder as she stared at him. My eyes were so wide they were nearly bulging out of their sockets, and Akari's eyes met mine for a moment.

"'Course," Chase grinned, and she smiled at me before she looked at him, her blush fainting to just a pink tint as he set his hand on hers.

Am I the perfect matchmaker or what?

Author's Note: I wrote this a really long time ago, and when I found it I decided to go through it. It's not too good, but I thought it would be interesting to look at things from a different view point. Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
